custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mata Nui (being)
Mata Nui was the Great Spirit created by the Great Beings to explore and observe the galaxy as the guardian of the Matoran Universe. His spirit was later forced into the Mask of Life and exiled from his own body by Makuta Teridax, eventually landing on Bara Magna where he later took control of the Prototype Robot that he used to defeat Teridax once and for all. Biography Prehistory Over 100,000 years ago, on Spherus Magna, the body of Mata Nui was crafted by Matoran who worked in darkness through the direction of the Great Beings. The Great Beings then made Tren Krom to sustain the universe during its creation. Upon the completion of his body, the Great Beings created Mata Nui's spirit and placed it within a special chamber in Metru Nui, granting him full control over the universe. The Great Beings then had Tren Krom removed from Karda Nui so he wouldn't trouble the Mata Nui. When the Great Spirit awoke, energy storms erupted in his heart (Karda Nui) and indicated his health. Matoran Universe Mata Nui was revered by the Matoran in his body, and they erected numerous temples and shrines in his honor. The Great Beings made preparations for his possible absence by ensuring that the world wouldn't collapse while he was gone, and providing resources to bring him back if needed. Thus, the Toa Mata were created as a fail safe if the Great Spirit should ever fall asleep. Mata Nui created the Makuta and gave them the task of making Rahi to fill the universe, this race served the Great Spirit as the Brotherhood of Makuta. He also later created the six Barraki species and chose one from each to maintain order, but when the Barraki plotted to usurp Mata Nui, the Brotherhood took action and defeated them. Within the thousand years afterward, the four hundred year-long Matoran Civil War in the city of Metru Nui began affecting the rest of the world, leading to the Great Disruption and causing Mata Nui to fall ill. A team of Toa led by Jovan traveled to Mount Valmai, claiming the Mask of Life and using it to heal Mata Nui. The Brotherhood of Makuta, meanwhile, forcibly put a stop to the war and ended the Disruption. Soon after this, the Makuta rebelled as well. Teridax, supported by the rest of the Brotherhood, used a specialized virus to poison Mata Nui. The poison slowly weakened Mata Nui, and 300 years later he eventually slipped into unconsciousness, and plummeted from space as he was observing the Endless Ocean Planet, crashing into the ocean. His crash landing caused a large-scale catastrophe named the Great Cataclysm. Even so, the Matoran continued to keep their faith in Mata Nui. The result of his crash also caused a malfunction in his camouflage system, which lead to the creation of the island of Mata Nui which covered his face. During the Cataclysm, the Toa Mata were launched out of their Toa Canisters from the Codrex in Karda Nui to begin their task of restoring Mata Nui; but due to a malfunction in the canisters, they drifted aimlessly for a thousand years, until a beacon was inadvertently created that summoned the Toa to their intended destination. Unfortunately, the long time had caused Mata Nui's condition to worsen, and he was on the brink of death. The Toa - now transformed by Energized Protodermis and going by the name Toa Nuva - went after the Mask of Life to heal him. However, their destiny was to awaken him, not save his life; a group of Matoran that followed them were transformed into the Toa Inika, and it was they who claimed the mask, and the duty of healing him. As they attempted to keep it from enemies and bring it to Karda Nui, Mata Nui's health finally collapsed and he died. However, fast action by Toa Mahri Matoro was able to revive him before he could be lost completely, at the cost of the Toa's life. Mata Nui continued to sleep, though his near-death experience plagued him with nightmares of darkness; events that not even he could stop. The Toa Nuva returned to Karda Nui, where they sought the Keystones that detailed how to awaken Mata Nui once more. At last, the Toa Nuva succeeded in awakening the body of Mata Nui with the Toa Ignika's help, who rose from the endless ocean, his face penetrating and thus destroying the island he had created in his malfunction. However, before his spirit could return to his body, Makuta Teridax took over his body instead, and banished Mata Nui's spirit into the Kanohi Ignika. The Makuta then banished the mask and Mata Nui into outer space so he could prevent the Great Spirit from finding a way to shut down the body. Bara Magna After drifting through space, Mata Nui eventually crash landed on the planet of Bara Magna. Soon after forming a new body, Mata Nui was attacked by one of the native creatures, though he managed to defeat it. Traversing through the desert, he encountered the Agori Metus, and asked for a ride. The Agori agreed, and Mata Nui introduced himself as the 2 set off. On their way to the village of Vulcanus, the 2 were attacked by a massive Sand Bat, which knocked them off their vehicle. Mata Nui, believing the creature to be like the Rahi of the Matoran Universe, suggested knocking its mask off, a notion laughed at by Metus. Standing his ground, Mata Nui struck the creature, though his attack had no effect. Puzzled at the behavior of the Sand Bat, Mata Nui eventually realized that the creature despised sunlight, and worked with Metus to keep it above the ground. The Legend Reborn While in Ackar's house, as the two fighters were discussing Ackar's profession, Metus approached them, offering to make Mata Nui a Prime Glatorian. Mata Nui politely refused, and Metus departed. When Mata Nui mentioned that his home world was far away from Bara Magna, Kiina emerged from the shadows, elated at the notion of being proven right about her theory of extra terrestrials. Ackar calmed Toa Mata Nui, who was startled at the new arrival, offering his trust in Kiina to allay the suspicions of the former Great Spirit. Kiina offered to take Mata Nui to Tajun, where she had discovered something that she thought could help him return to his universe, on the condition that Mata Nui take her with him when he returned. Mata Nui agreed to the deal. Mata Nui later allied with Ackar and Kiina, and traveled with them through Bara Magna. While discussing the possibility of a traitor in their midst, they were attacked by a Skopio. After evading the creature, they were chased by a band of Bone Hunters. Kiina attempted to make it to Tajun to get help, but the vehicle was knocked over by the Skopio. In an effort to secure a safe passage, Mata Nui rushed to the Skopio, in order to distract it. The Skopio struck Mata Nui with a Thornax fruit, and he began to develop a plan for escape. He climbed onto the Skopio, and used the creature's Thornax Launcher to shoot at the Bone Hunters. Ackar and Kiina made it to the Thornatus, and attempted to drive out. Mata Nui, after being knocked onto a cliff, used his sword to cut through the rock, and created a rockslide. The Glatorian made it to Tajun, where a wounded Gresh informed them that the Skrall and Bone Hunters had allied, confirming their suspicions of a traitor. In an attempt to escape from the Skrall, Kiina led the group into the Underground Lab of the Great Beings that she had discovered. Berix who had discovered the lab as well, was eventually found. Kiina, initially refusing to allow the Agori to help heal the injured warrior, eventually relented, and allowed him to examine Gresh. While Berix worked, Mata Nui wandered around the lab to explore it. During his search, he discovered a room hidden behind the symbol of the Three Virtues. Descending into the room, he found Matoran inscriptions all over the wall. At the bottom of the room was a detailed plan of something resembling his former robotic structure, and Mata Nui spent some time studying it with his allies. Gresh eventually recovered, and the group managed to escape the village. Mata Nui expressed a desire to continue his quest, but was asked to stay by the Glatorian. In need of a replacement blade, Gresh asked Mata Nui to assist him. Ackar theorized that Mata Nui could perform a similar feat with their weapons as he had with the Vorox stinger. Mata Nui touched Ackar's weapon to his mask, and transformed the blade, imbuing Ackar with the power to channel Fire though the weapon. He did the same to the weapons of Kiina and Gresh, also bestowing them with elemental powers. Eager to test their newfound powers, the Glatorian halted the trip to Tesara in order to exercise their abilities. After they had used their elements, Ackar began training Mata Nui, coaching the warrior in fighting techniques. Arriving in Tesara, the group interrupted the ongoing match between Tarix and Vastus. Ackar declared an end of the social system, utilizing his new Fire powers to prove that they could defeat the Skrall. Mata Nui was given Tarix's weapon to transform, in order to further convince the villagers. Mata Nui gave Tarix and Vastus elemental powers, also upgrading their weapons. Upon hearing that Kiina and Berix had been kidnapped by the Skrall, Mata Nui set out for Roxtus, to confront Tuma and free his allies. After arriving in Roxtus, Mata Nui challenged Tuma to a one on one fight, forcing him to accept the challenge. During the fight, Mata Nui noticed an injury on Tuma. Remembering his fighting lessons from Ackar, Mata Nui began hammering at the weak spot, and eventually toppled the Rock Tribe leader. Metus arrived in the arena shortly after, applauding Mata Nui's victory. Mata Nui realized that Metus was the traitor to the Bara Magna society, and let Click go into the sands to prevent further harm from coming to the Scarabax. Metus gloated about his plan, and Mata Nui realized that he could succeed in his ambitions, as they were the only ones that knew of his deception. Before the assembled army of Skrall and Bone Hunters could attack, a massive being composed of Scarabax beetles arose from the desert, frightening the army and shattering their ranks. Mata Nui freed Berix and Kiina, reunited with Click, and began fighting the escaping Skrall, assisted by the other Glatorian who had come to help. Even though they were outnumbered by the Skrall, Mata Nui refused to give up, rallying his allies. Noticing an escaping Metus, Mata Nui gave chase to the Ice Agori. The warrior cornered Metus as he was fleeing in his vehicle, defeating his two Skrall guards. Ignoring Metus' frantic pleas to spare him, Mata Nui lifted the Ice Agori and touched him to the Ignika, transforming him into a viper. The snake Metus slithered away, confident that his army would succeed. His words reminded Mata Nui of his imperiled allies, and he ran back to assist them. Reuniting with his allies, Mata Nui realized that by combining their weapons and powers, they could hope to defeat the Skrall. Their united powers obliterated the Skrall army, winning the battle. The Agori began uniting the village pieces of Bara Magna, and Mata Nui traveled to the top of a cliff to watch the progress. Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, and Berix approached him, and they discussed the momentous event; Mata Nui then named Ackar as the leader of the united Bara Magna. When they looked upon the uniting villages, Berix remembered a coin he had found, and showed it to Mata Nui. The coin depicted a robotic structure, and on the reverse side was a symbol Berix showed as matching the Skrall shield. Mata Nui resolved to get to the bottom of the mystery, and thanked his friends for their support in the battles. Valley of the Maze Mata Nui and his friends then proceeded to travel to the north, towards the Black Spike Mountains, in search of the Valley of the Maze. They made it a short way north, before they were attacked by a group of Skrall seeking revenge. Berix got caught in the crossfire, and landed a Thornax in his chest. After this, Mata Nui told his friends to return, as he did not want to be responsible for any more injuries. They respected his wishes, and Mata Nui later arrived with Click at the Valley of the Maze. Upon entering the Valley, Mata Nui encountered a pool of water, which he suspected to be a trap. He knew no other choice remained but to press on, and began wading through the pool. The water froze almost instantly, and when Mata Nui attempted to shatter it with his blade, it erupted into flames. Mata Nui broke free, and continued through the maze. He wandered through the maze for a length of time, and eventually encountered a moving wall, which opened to reveal an array of Thornax Launchers. Click became the Scarab Shield, which Mata Nui used to block the Thornax blasts, and eventually boomeranged the shield, destroying all of the launchers. Desperate for a solution to his problems, Mata Nui continued forward, making it to the heart of the Maze. The Final Battle Mata Nui returned a short time later, carrying a box that he said would be able to power the giant robot that made up the Mega-City. After inserting the box and the Ignika in the Prototype Robot, Mata Nui was able to take over the ancient machine. Teridax later arrived on the planet, interupting Mata Nui's current mission of recreating the planet of Spherus Magna. When the fight started, Mata Nui was easily over taken, as Teridax had more power in the Matoran Universe robot. For a long while Teridax gained the upperhand in the end defeated Mata Nui, until he sensed the death of his Rahkshi warriors, which had come about due to the golden armor given to Toa Tahu, giving Mata Nui enough time to shove Makuta into the path of one of the oncoming moons of Bara Magna, killing Teridax. Mata Nui then used the last of his power combined with the Ignika's to fill Spherus Magna with life. He then went dormant inside the Kanohi Ignika. Alternate Universes The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe Toa Matoro failed to save Mata Nui's life in time. Dark Mirror In the Dark Mirror Alternate Universe, Mata Nui was never put to sleep by Teridax. He continues to watch over the Matoran Universe. In addition, he fulfilled his destiny: to reunite Aqua Magna, Bara Magna and Bota Magna. Great Spirit Alternate Universe In an alternate universe seen by Vezon, Teridax and Mata Nui were switched, so that Mata Nui, a Makuta like being, was plotting against Teridax, a giant robotic Great Spirit. Bionicle Rescue In the Bionicle Rescue series, Mata Nui retainshis role as the Great Spirit. He releases the Origin Beings to defeat the evil Makuta Teridax and later creates for himself a Glatorian-like appearance to help directly the Bionicle Rangers.There, he fights Cerdad, who manages to hold his own against him, and almost uses all the power he stocked inside his fake body, making him unable to fight again. Infernum Universe In the Infernum Universe, Mata Nui slumbered for only about a decade before reawakening. However, he does not make a second appearance, choosing to hide himself away in a remote pocket of Spherus Magna, revealing his presence to the Great Beings, such as Infernum. In the Infernum Universe, Mata Nui chooses to create for himself a slightly larger body, loosely based upon his Glatorian form. Ciaranhappy2's Universe In Ciaranhappy2's Universe, Mata Nui's life took a darker turn whilst fighting Teridax on Bara Magna, he was killed, though managed to push Teridax into a moon as happened in the Core Timeline as Mata Nui fell, and he used his remaining life energy to reform as much of the planet as he could, which was only about 1 quarter of it. MARVELOUS-Verse In the MARVELOUS-Verse, Mata Nui, called the Great Scholar, was the third of the three sons of Hapori Tohu, the old god of Life. Upon his father's death, he took as his territory, and populated, the four islands of Destral, Metru Nui, Nynrah, and Visorak. Great Spirit Pridak Universe In the Great spirit Pridak Universe, The league of six kingdoms organized an attack on the core processor after defeating the Mukuta. They destroyed the spirit of Mata Nui and Pridak replaced him becoming the great spirit. Abilities and Traits Mata Nui is roughly forty million feet (12,000 km.) tall, and is incredibly strong. Mata Nui is equipped with a camouflage system that instantly engages whenever he lands to observe a place. This produces localized plant flora so as to disguise him. When he crash landed, the system was damaged, and the Energized Protodermis used to create the flora leaked out, triggering the system and disguising him. The Bohrok were designed to clean Mata Nui of all that was produced so he would be able to move freely when he chose to leave. Mata Nui controls every aspect of the universe within his body, from maintaining gravity, to ensuring heat is present. Though his purpose was to make sure that the elements are stable, he could manipulate them to suit his own desires. Teridax used this to kill the remaining Makuta after he had fully possessed the body. Appearances *''BIONICLE: Makuta Blood'' *''The New Union'' *''All That Glitters'' *''A New Age'' *''BIONICLE: Reality'' *''Forgetting the Past'' (briefly) *''Magical Journey'' (Alternate, mentioned) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' * ''Bionicle Rescue ''(Alternate) Category:Characters Category:Glatorian Category:Axis of Good